1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a method of controlling a view of a stereoscopic image and a stereoscopic image display using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A stereoscopic image display may be classified into a stereoscopic technique and an autostereoscopic technique.
The stereoscopic technique is implemented using a time difference image of left and right eyes having the most reliable three dimensional effects. The stereoscopic technique is classified into a glasses method and a non-glasses method, both of which are commercialized. The glasses method displays left and right parallax images on a direct-view display or projector by changing polarization direction thereof or a time-divisional manner, and implements a stereoscopic image using polarization glasses or liquid-crystal shutter glasses. The non-glasses method is a method in which, generally, an optical plate, such as a parallax barrier, for separating the optical axes of left and right parallax images is installed in front or rear of a display screen.
In the glasses method, a display device alternately displays a left-eye image and a right-eye image and switches the polarization property of light incident on polarizing glasses. Accordingly, the glasses method can display a stereoscopic image without a deterioration of resolution by time-dividing a left-eye image and a right-eye image.
In recent years, three dimensional (3D) contents using a stereoscopic image have been being diversified into 3D games, 3D advertisements, 3D movies, and so on. In order to enlarge the applications and contents of stereoscopic images, there is a need to adaptively control a view of a stereoscopic image according to a viewer's motion.